


little

by licksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek domestic fluff, Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: it’s just a usual morning for the park family, but everyday is a special day.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	little

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to greet everyone esp. chanbaekist a happy chanbaek day sa ating lahat!! 
> 
> sana magustuhan niyo ang maikling drabble na to. 
> 
> maraming salamat! happy 614. 
> 
> all for c and b, always.

nagising si baekhyun dahil nararamdaman niya ang maliit na supling sa loob ng tiyan niya. 

he’s carrying their 3rd child, si little. 

ayaw pa nila malaman ang gender ng baby dahil gusto nilang surprise. but this time, they’re hoping na babae na ito. 

nakita naman niyang bumukas ang pinto at nagmamadali ang dalawa niyang anak na lumapit sakanya. 

“good morning papa!!” sinalubong naman siya ni chanhyun ng matamis na halik. 

si chanhyun ang panganay, he’s 6 years old. si minho naman ang pangalawa na 2 years old. 

minho is scratching his eyes since kakagising lang din niya. humalik din siya kay baekhyun. 

“gumowning papwa...” agad naman itong yumakap sa kanyang ama. 

the kids didn’t forget to kiss his tummy at sinabing “good morning bunso.” 

punong puno ng pagmamahal ang kwarto. 

“good morning mga baby ko..” sabi ni baekhyun bilang tugon sa kanyang mga anak. 

“bakit kayo naglalambingan na wala ako?” lumitaw naman si chanyeol sa kwarto na kakagaling lang sa kusina para maghanda ng breakfast. 

ayaw niya kasi masyadong kumikilos ang asawa since 7 months na ang tiyan nito. 

nahihirapan at mabilis na rin mapagod ito kaya ms minabuti na muna niya na siya ang magluto para sa pamilya.

nung una, ayaw ni baekhyun. since siya ang nakatoka sa bahay, si chanyeol ay busy sa trabaho. but chanyeol insisted. 

pumayag nalang siya dahil nakakapagod naman na talaga. 

madalas pa siyang walang tulog dahil mas active sa gabi si little. 

“good morning dada!!” sabay-sabay na sabi ng mga bata at si baekhyun ay kasali din. 

matamis na ngiti ang sumilay sa mukha ni chanyeol. 

“good morning mga baby ko..” 

isa-isa namang tumakbo ang mga bata para salubungin siya ng yakap at halik. 

napatawa naman si baekhyun habang hawak-hawak ang kanyang tummy. 

he can’t wait to see their bunso. 

“good morning, love.” lumapit naman si chanyeol sakanya at hinalikan siya sa tuktok ng ulo bago humalik sa labi ng asawa. 

nakasanayan na ito ni chanyeol. 

forehead kisses means alot to baekhyun.

agad naman siyang bumaba sa tapat ng tiyan ng asawa at hinalikan ito. 

“good morning, little.” 

napangiti si baekhyun sa nakita niya. 

“dada!! i want to watch powowo..” sabi ni minho at agad tumayo si chanyeol para buksan ang tv. 

nung nailipat na ang channel, agad na umupo ang dalawang bata sa kama. 

it’s a lovely sight. 

ang bilis lumaki ng dalawa, dati ay karga karga lang sila ng mag-asawa. 

ngayon, sila ay nakakapagsalita na. 

matalino, mabait at malambing na bata ang naipalaki nila. 

“breakfast is ready. where do you want to eat, mahal? here sa bed or sa kitchen?” tanong ni chanyeol sakanya. 

“sa kitchen nalang daddy.” tumango si chanyeol sa sagot ni baekhyun at inalalayan itong tumayo. 

eto talaga ang gustong gusto ni chanyeol. tuwing buntis ang asawa, sobrang cute nito. para siyang isang malaking marshmallow. 

hirap makalakad dahil sa laki ng tiyan, hindi makayuko. 

pero chanyeol never misses a chance to tell baekhyun how beautiful he is. 

“anak, breakfast muna tayo then watch na ulit. okay?” 

tumango naman ang dalawang bata at tumakbo pababa sa kitchen. 

dahan dahan silang bumaba papuntang kitchen. 

“good morning, baekhyun.” ginreet naman siya ni nanay susan. 

matagal na nila itong kilala, siya ang nag alaga kay chanyeol noon. 

at ngayon, mga anak naman ni chanyeol ang inaalagaan nito. 

para narin kasing nanay ito ni chanyeol. 

“good morning po, nanay.” ngiting tugon ni baekhyun. 

agad silang nagtungo sa dining at kumain. 

hinanda naman ni nanay susan ang mga kubyertos.

naupo na silang lahat sa lamesa. 

sabay-sabay silang lahat kumain. si nanay susan, habang kumakain ay pinapakain din si minho na naglalaro ng dinosaur toys niya. 

it’s a lovely morning for the park family. 

—

rinig na rinig sa hallway ang halakhak at sigawan ng dalawang bata habang naglalaro. 

si baekhyun ay nakaupo naman sa balcony while reading and listening to music. 

since it’s good for the baby.

lumitaw naman sa likod niya si chanyeol na ninakawan siya ng halik sa pisngi. 

“hi daddy.” sabi ni baekhyun. 

“hello mahal. ano yang binabasa mo?”   
naupo naman si chanyeol sa tabi niya. 

“novel lang mahal.” 

tumango naman si chanyeol. 

napapansin ni baekhyun na kanina pa nakatingin sa kanya ang asawa at nabo-bother na talaga siya. 

“mahal, ano yun? kanina ka pa nakatingin sakin.” tanong ni baekhyun.

mapapansin mo ang cute na cheeks nito habang nagsasalita. 

ang cute cute talaga ng asawa niya. 

“wala, i’m just thankful.” sabi ni chanyeol. 

“for?” tanong sa kanya ng asawa. 

“this.”

nalilitong tinignan naman siya ni baekhyun. 

“thank you for giving me chanhyun, minho, and little. mahal na mahal kita, baby ko. you’re a blessing in my life, lalo na ang mga bata.. pinalaki mo sila ng maayos. i couldn’t ask for more. thank you for giving me a wonderful family, mahal ko.” sabi sakanya ni chanyeol habang hawak ang mga kamay niya. 

namumuo naman ang mga luha sa mga mata ni baekhyun. 

“m-mahal. wag kang iiyak!” sabi ni chanyeol. 

ayan nanaman, buntis kasi. sensitive. 

pero tuluyan na bumagsak ang mga luha ni baekhyun at niyakap naman siya ni chanyeol. 

“ikaw kasi!!! p-pinapaiyak mo ko!!!” 

tumawa naman si chanyeol at hinalikan ang tuktok ni baekhyun. 

“i love you mahal.” sabi ni chanyeol while hugging baekhyun.

“i love you too.” tugon naman nito, umiiyak pa. 

naramdaman ni baekhyun sumipa si little kaya napatigil siya sa pag-iyak. 

naramdaman din ito ni chanyeol. 

agad siyang bumaba sa tiyan ng asawa upang bumulong ng.. 

“i love you, little.” 

muling sumipa ang bata. 

they’re happy. sobra. 

it’s just a usual morning for the park family, but everyday is a special day for them.

sobrang thankful si chanyeol sa asawa niya, at hindi siya mapapagod pasalamatan ito. 

he couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
